


White Lies

by WinterEyes



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Alternative Interpretation, Drabble, Episode based - S1E3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes/pseuds/WinterEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To snatch victory, have a mind as quick as your feet</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lies

As he bounces off the bull’s iron- hard back Jason has a split second to appreciate his miscalculation, before he feels something crack and pain blossom in his chest. As he hits the sand of the area he can already see the tentative alliance fracturing in his mind’s eye. As he returns to his senses he notes Pythagoras’ wide eyes, the pallor of his cheeks and the almost unnoticeable tremor in his hands when he looks towards the arena. Jason notices all these things and does the only thing he can – breathes through the pain and lies through his teeth.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sins of Omission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122446) by [Yassandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassandra/pseuds/Yassandra)




End file.
